


[ART] In the Locker Room

by Babie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Digital Art, Knifeplay, Locker Room, M/M, Manhandling, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie/pseuds/Babie
Summary: For the amazing thedevilchicken! I hope you like it! ^v^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> For the amazing thedevilchicken! I hope you like it! ^v^


End file.
